Emotions
by Nr.Six
Summary: Cameron is trying to find out more about humans. Eventually John/ Cameron.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I felt like writing another story. Hope you like it! I think I will write more chapters. Cameron is learning about humans.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Emotions**

Some humans became weaker then they already were. They looked sad. Or depressed. She had read about depression. There were a lot of folders in most of the hallways about it in school. She had read all of them to better understand humans. Jordan must have been depressed. Cameron was standing in the hallway next to her closed locket. She was observing all the humans that passed her. They seemed unaware of her being there, too engrossed in their own things. Some of them were talking, some of them were teasing each other, arguing, complaining. They were all busy with something.

The human skeleton was a wonderful thing. That's why a fighting machine had that exact same skeleton. There were a lot of great things on the human body, Cameron had already noticed that. But there was one thing she couldn't quite catch. It was like every time she thought she understood, it changed again. She got confused over and over again about it. She could not understand why the human body needed it. The thing that was called emotions, or feeling. Ofcourse she could come up with a few things. But all she saw here was that it gave a human a very hard time. That it seemed to hurt them very much, so much that they even would terminate their own lives for it.

_This would be the moment to sigh very deep_, she thought. She almost smiled. She had been observing other humans for weeks now. Copying them, taking in what they were doing. It intrigued her.

_John._ She turned around. _Where was John? It was time to find him again._

She saw John sitting outside in the grass, leaning against a tree.

'Why do you feel?' Cameron asked in a monotome voice.

John looked up in surprise from his book to find his 'sister' suddenly standing in front of him with a weird look on her face. Well, in her eyes. She didn't have a lot of expression in her face. Yet. She seemed to be working on that.

'Why do I feel?' John asked confused as he narrowed his eyes against the sunlight.

The look in her eyes became even emptier now.

'I asked you that question. Why do you ask it back?' Cameron pointed.

'Could you maybe come and sit down here?' John asked as he had to put his hand over his eyes to shield himself from the sun and to see her face.

She obeyed him and sat down easily next to him.

'What did you mean with why I feel? You mean why we feel things?'

She nodded.

He scraped his throat. That was difficult to explain.

She looked at him, patiently. She almost seemed eager to hear what he had to say.

'I think that that is what makes the world better. Without it… Everything would become monotome… Feelingless…_' Like when humans aren't around anymore and Terminators are, _he thought. _Feelingsless like you_. He thought as he looked up at her. But again he was surprised when he saw something in her eyes. He sometimes doubted if she really was feelingless.

She suddenly nodded. Something she must have picked up from one of her class mates.

'I know the theory about emotions and feeling. But it is not right. All I see is unhappy humans because of these feelings.' She now looked at him pointedly. 'Feelings are in the way.'

'Could you name when you see that?' John asked, feeling curious as to how Cameron thought and observed these things.

'Like your mother, she loves Charlie Dixon and then lets him go. That is a good decision but she keeps feeling hurt because of that. That clouds her mind. Like Jordan, she was depressed and kills herself. Like humans who are sad, sadness seems to make humans weak. They are sad all the time. And then when you ask for it they act like they aren't at all. I don't understand that. Can you explain?'

John furrowed his brows. He didn't always understand these things either.

'Well, that is kind of difficult. Because with every human it's different.'

'Maybe take yourself as an example?' She offered.

He looked at her. And scraped his throat again. _He couldn't believe that he was having such an intimate conversation with his robot. Wait. Did he really think 'his' robot? He scolded himself immediately. _

'That is kind of intimate.' John said hesitating.

'Intimate?' Cameron repeated confused. 'Why?'

For some reason that question was even more intimate. John sighed deep. He heard her sigh too. Copying him. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at her. 'And why did you want to know all this stuff again?'

'Not stuff, emotions.' Cameron clearified precisely. She had just explained that to him. This was such a moment, a moment where humans became not understandable. Like they didn't hear anymore. 'Intimate.' She said monotome.

'I kind of lost track.' John admitted. The word intimate had him shocked somehow. It made him think of other things. Things he shouldn't think of.

'Track?' Cameron said not understanding.

'It means that I don't know what I said before.'

'You said: 'Why do I feel?' I answered 'I asked you that question. Why do you ask it back?' You said….'

'…..Yes I know that. I know where the conversation started I just don't know the last thing we were talking about.' He said stopping her whole litteral report of their conversation. She had done that before and over and over he found it very

weird to witness. She knew everything. Maybe it would be handy to be able to do something like that. Because when he had been in a fight or when someone had said something he always tried to remember what it was but he could never quite remember what had been said literally. Especially in a heated argument. Or sometimes too when someone had given him a very nice compliment. He would doubt if he had really heard it right then. That wouldn't be a problem with Cameron. She could just search it in her head and listen to it like playing a cd.

'I was saying: 'Like your mother, she loves Charlie Dixon and then lets him go. That is a good decision but she keeps feeling hurt because of that. That clouds her mind. Like Jordan, she was-'

John sighed and rolled his eyes as he looked at her.

'I remember that part too.' Man, it was difficult talking to a robot!

Cameron now sighed very excessively and rolled her eyes now too. He looked at her in surprise.

'You are very difficult to talk too.'

He raised his brows more, they dissapeared behind his hair.

'_**I**_ am difficult to talk to?'

'That's what I just said.' Cameron said matter of factly.

John sighed again. He wanted to stop this conversation but she it seemed important to her. And it was a good a thing to let her learn about human life. It would be good if she could value human life and not just wanted to end it without a blink of her eye. _Okay, leave the blink of that eye away._

John changed his position against the tree and sat so he could fully see her. She looked very patient.

'Okay you wanted me to explain something.' He said trying to find out what it was again before the word intimate got him off track.

'You said that every human is different and you were going to give an example of that.' Cameron told him.

'O yes, now I remember. And then I said that is intimate, because that is a really personal question.'

She looked at him dumbfounded.

'Personal, as in….' He looked around, how could he explain? 'That is as someone asks you something that you don't tell everyone. Like for example what kind of underwear do you wear?'

'I am wearing a pink-' Cameron began to answer dutifully.

'No stop!' John said quickly as he took her arm to stop her. She looked at him with these wide eyes and an empty expression in them as if he was stupid. Yes she had these empty expressions but they seemed to say more.

'You asked me a question.' She said.

'It was an example of what is a personal question. And most people wouldn't answer that.'

The bell rang and school was on again. She stood up and looked down at John who took more time to stand up. 'Thank you for explaining.' She said.

A few hours later 

Cameron suddenly turned up next to John when he was packing his back.

'I asked a human being what kind of underwear he was wearing. He did not think that was a personal question, he answered very quickly.'

John looked up from his back, his books still in his hands.

'Who did you ask that?'

'Brad.'

_O man!_ John thought quickly. _She had to ask a boy? Great! That would probably mean trouble._

He took his back and walked up beside her as they headed for the hallway.

'Look you can't go and just ask questions like that to other human beings. In the future just ask me first okay?' John said softly.

'Okay.' Cameron said, copying John.

When they came outside John found himself curious. 'So what did Brad say more?'

'He wanted to sleep with me.'

'What?!' John said as he stopped in his tracks and swallowed.

She stopped to look at him, only because he had stopped. When she noted his shocked look she scanned the premises again, had she missed something? No there was no danger. She always scanned the premises, maybe every minute.

'Why are you stopping? We will be late for the bus.'

She stepped towards him. 'Why is your blood pressure rising and your heart rate-'

John held up his hand to stop her from talking.

'No reason.' John said quickly. 'If someone ever says that again…' _Which might happen given how hot and beautiful you are,_ 'Don't ever do that, don't ever sleep with someone.'

That empty look again. Ofcourse she could decide for herself with whom she would sleep and if she would sleep with someone. Would she become angry with him now? He couldn't decide about her could he? This was a very weird conversation. His eyes wondered to her pants, not willingly. Could she even sleep with someone? Did she have the needed parts? His eyes wondered to her breasts. She did have breasts… Okay now he was grossing himself out. What was he thinking about?!

'I told you many times before that I don't sleep.' Cameron said and he could have sworn that he heared irritation in her voice.

Did she even know what sleeping with someone meant? What sex was? Okay now he was grossing himself even more out with the idea of her coming to ask what it meant. Maybe his mother could explain.

'I thought you knew that by now.' She shook her head reprobatory and he instantly knew where she had copied that from, from their awful math teacher who had found out that he hadn't finished his homework for today. He should really tell her to not copy all people around her.

Meanwhile Cameron turned around and headed for the bus, leaving John behind her. Again something she didn't understand about humans. She had explained many times that she didn't sleep. And yet, when she told them again they would inform her that they already knew that and that she was saying that too many times. This would happen with irritated looks on their faces.

But now they seemed to forget again! Maybe humans couldn't remember very much. She sighed again. She liked the sighing. It made her feel more human. It was fun.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you liked it! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Thank you so much again for your reviews!

Here is another chapter. It's just a bit silly what I wrote but hope you'll enjoy it. I am planning on writing more chapters on Cameron discovering more about human psychology.

Chapter 2

Cameron was sitting at the kitchen table with her nose stuck deep in a book. Sara was drinking a glass of water at the sink and John was looking for something in the cupboard.

Suddenly Cameron sighed exasperated. Sara's eyes grew big as she turned from the sink to look at the Terminator. Cameron didn't react at Sara's questioning look, she was still focused on her book.

Sara looked with big eyes at John. He shrugged innocently.

'What is she doing?' Sara asked surprised with an annoyed undertone. She didn't think much good of the machine.

This made Cameron look up. 'I am sighing.' She explained.

'Yes, that was difficult **not **to notice.' Sara pointed out.

'She learned that at school.' John clearified to his mother.

Sara put her glass in the sink and walked over to John.

'I need to talk to you.' She said as she took John by his upper arm and leaded him away.

When she had dragged her son into the garden she turned around to face him as she let go of his arm. She crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked towards the house. She had a difficult expression on her face as she turned her face towards John.

'Is this really a good idea?' She asked him.

'What?' John asked puzzled as he put his hands in the back pockets of his jeans.

'Isn't she going too far with learning all these 'human things'?"

'Why?' He asked surprised. _What did she want?! First she wanted Cameron to blend in, and then she was saying this…_

'She is a piece of scrap metal with some skin around it. She should be living outside all the time, holding watch or whatever. She doesn't even have to be in the house.'

'Mom!' John said with anger and astonishment in his voice. _How could she even have the idea of doing that to Cameron? Of forcing her out of the house and treating her like a piece of… Scrap._

'She is not a girl John. She is a killing machine.' She had the idea that she had to remind him of this many times the last weeks.

John sighed irritated and let his hands slip out of his pockets frustrated.

'You want her to fit in don't you?' He said in an irritated voice.

Sarah sighed. She looked at him as if she felt defeated in a way. 'Yes, that was the idea.'

'She still protects me, she hasn't lost her mission. She just learns fast, she wants to know things. I thought it was a good thing, she would understand humans more. Maybe value human life more.' He said trying to convince her.

Sarah looked at her son and cringed her brows. 'Just remember what she is John.'

'I will!' John said annoyed. He took a step towards her. 'Maybe you could try to be nicer to her.' He tried. He knew he was on dangerous territory now.

He received an angry glare from her.

'I won't be nice to any machine!' Sara snapped as she turned away from John and stalked off.

'Mom! Mom wait, I want to ask something else.' John said as he came after her.

'Yes?' Sara snapped as she stopped.

John scraped his throat. 'If a boy would be interested in Cameron… Well, do you think she knows what that means?'

Sara shrugged. 'She won't respond to them, she has a mission. Why? Is there a boy interested in her?

'Yes there could be and I don't hope she'll act stranger, even stranger then she already does now if she finds out or if he acts on it. I try to keep him away from her but I can't always do that.'

Sara crossed her arms again. She looked at him as if she knew what was coming. She raised an eyebrow as she eyed her son. 'And…I am supposed to do what exactly about that?'

'Well, maybe I thought… Someone should explain… I mean I can't, I am a boy, I wouldn't understand a woman…. Girl…'

'You wouldn't understand what exactly?'

'Well uh, hum, how that goes with humans and all..' John suggested, hoping that he wouldn't blush.

'I don't think that is necessary.' Sara said, really not looking forward to explain the bees and flowers to a machine.

'I think it is. Maybe she already knows but I don't feel at ease talking about that with her. Maybe you…?'

'John!' Sarah said annoyed as she sighed out loud.

'You want her to fit in as best right? And given the fact she walked around in her underwear the first days, I think she doesn't know….'

'You know what? You are right.' Sara said.

She said in such a way that John narrowed his eyes. He knew his mother's tempers. They could be flaring.

'And you are coming with me. Because this is important for the both of you.' Sara said as she again took his arm and dragged him inside the house this time.

They walked towards the kitchen where Cameron was still sitting with her nose in a book. She looked up as Sara pushed John towards the table.

'Girly, I have to explain something to you.' Sara said as she went to stand in front of the table and crossed her arms again. 'This is really important so listen very carefully.'

Cameron nodded. 'Yes, I will listen carefully.' She repeated. Although she had to admit that she didn't know how to listen _carefully._ She knew how to listen but how did you do that carefully? She made a mental note to ask John later because she was reading from the look on Sara's face that this wasn't a good time.

She was getting better at that, reading people by their facial expressions. Well, especially with Sara because most of the time, she was just angry for some reason with her. And ofcourse she learned it with John very good too.

Cameron put down her pencil and looked at Sara with big eyes.

'There are two sorts of humans in the world..' Sara began fiercely, making no point of her impatience with Cameron.

John looked away and covered his head with his hands. 'Do I really need to be here?' He moaned.

'Yes John, you do.' Sara said fiercely as she looked from her son to Cameron.

'Boy and Girl, Men and woman. You must have noticed right?' Sara asked.

Cameron stared at her blankly and nodded slowly. 'Yes.' She confirmed. She knew the human anatomy of both men and woman. She knew how they reproduced and made little humans, called babies. She knew how that worked. Theoretically.

'Sometimes boys will be interested in you.' Sara said as she eyed Cameron.

'In me?' She asked confused. She had not made that connection yet. 'Why?' She asked dryly as she tilted her head.

Cameron did know the theoretical stuff but somehow didn't know how it really worked in real life.

John stepped backwords until he felt the kitchencupboard pushing in his back. He clenched his hands against the wood in frustration.

'Because you look like a girl. They will think that you are a girl. And if that happens…If a boy shows interest in you….' Sara said as she bended forward and planted both her fists on the table, eyeing Cameron intensily.

'You will not react, understood?'

She looked with big eyes to John and then back to Sarah.

'React? I don't understand.'

'Okay!' Sara said in a high voice as she raised herself to her full length again. This was getting more annoying then she had thought.

'If a boy comes up to you-, no, wait. I'll bring it differently. You don't kiss anyone, you don't touch a boy or man for that matter, is that clear?'

Cameron nodded slowly and looked at Sara as if she had gone nuts.

'Well, that wasn't that difficult was it?' Sara said as she looked at her son almost proudly.

John didn't respond, he just looked back at Sara. This had been quite a painful conversation… He looked at Cameron. Somewhere he didn't have the feeling she understood.

Sara walked away and John walked over to Cameron who had her nose in her books again.

'Did you understand what she meant?' John asked.

Cameron looked up at him. 'Yes.' She said in a robotic tone.

John just narrowed his eyes as Cameron had her attention on the book again.

_Well, whatever_, John thought. _Maybe she did understand and the problem was solved then. That would be nice. And easy_. He thought happily as he left the kitchen.

**School**

John saw Cameron standing next to the door as he was packing his bag. She was always so fast with everything. He put his last book in as the other book dropped out of his bag again, under the table. Figures. He looked at Cameron and noticed Brad walking towards her.

'Which lesson do you have next?' Brad asked as John bended to retrieve his book.

Cameron looked up at Brad. 'I don't kiss anyone.'

John hit his head against the table now as he looked at Cameron.

Brad gave Cameron a confused look an raised an eyebrow.

_O, no, this was going totally wrong. He should have listened to his guts yesterday, she didn't understand at all!_ John thought as he felt himself panicking slightly. He quickly tried to get away from under the table.

'So who do you kiss?' Brad asked interested.

'Not anyone.' Cameron repeated, _had she not been clear to this boy?_

'But if you don't kiss anyone, then there is _someone_ you will kiss.' Brad asked with a smug smile. He found her such a weird girl, she seemed very easy. He could really have fun here. She seemed so naive.

'I don't kiss anyone who is interested in me. And I don't touch a boy or man who is interested in me.' Cameron informed him.

Brad frowned his brows. 'You really are a weird chick.'

'That's my sister.' John said as he came up next to them. 'She likes playing word games.' He explained quickly.

'Yes.' Cameron said monotomely. 'I like playing wordgames.'

'Come on, let's go.' John said quickly as he took her by her arm and leaded her away from Brad.

'I am a weird chick.'

'Yes you are.' John said. 'You said that you understood yesterday!' He continued annoyed as he pushed her into another corridor against the wall softly so no one would overhear them.

'Understood what?' Cameron asked.

'What my mother explained to you.'

'To not kiss anyone and to not touch a boy or man.' Cameron repeated as her eyes went to her upper arm that John was still holding. 'You are touching me. You are a boy.'

'Yes.' John said feeling awkward all of a sudden as he quickly pulled his hand away from her thin arm. He looked around and sighed. _How should he handle this? If he did nothing she would probably cause a scene with someone sooner or later. _

He thought quickly. _What did she even know about the subject?_ _Maybe he should find that out first._ 'So you do know the difference between a boy and…' He scraped his throat. _Man, he really hated talking about this. Especially to a girl…Machine…Girl..Whatever. _'A girl.' He finished.

'Yes. You have got a p-.'

'Stop!' John said shocked as he put his hand on her mouth instantly. That was the one word that he really did NOT want to hear coming out of her mouth. He quickly let go of her soft lips and rubbed his hands on his jeans nervously.

'-enis.' She finished in a monotome voice as she stared at him with big eyes, confusion seemed to be written in them.

'Cameron!' John snapped forcefully.

She did not understand him. 'Why did you put your hand against my face?' She questioned.

John ignored her question.

'This is not about me okay? NOT ABOUT ME! Understand?'

'No. Why is it not about you? You are a boy, I am a girl.'

'Yes I know but I don't want to get involved okay? So we'll just pretend that….Arrgh..' He sighed frustrated. 'Okay, let's make a new rule. If we talk about the men/ woman subject you never refer to me okay?'

'Why?'

'Because…. Because…' _He didn't want her to know that he was not feeling at ease at all._ Although she probably already new, his heart rate was probably going twice as fast as usual.

'Because I say so. And this time you will take that order from me yes?'

'Because you say so.' Cameron repeated.

--------

'How was school?' Sara asked when John and Cameron entered the kitchen.

'I learned about-' Cameron began. Sara rolled her eyes, she really did not care what Cameron had done or learned, she was only interested in John. '-Sexual behaviour.' Cameron finished, unaware of Sara's thoughts.

'WhAT!??!?!!?' Sara snapped shocked as she turned away from the sink immediately and stared at Cameron wide eyed and then at John angrily, as if he had done something that he should not have done.

'John showed me-'

'WHAT!?!?! WHAT DID YOU SHOW HER?!" Sara demanded angrily as her eyes pierced his son.

'Jeez mom!' John snapped angrily as he dropped his bag on the floor and walked towards the fridge, ignoring her killing gaze. 'Maybe let her finish?!' He proposed irritated.

'The library. There are a lot of books about sexual behaviour. I will read all of them.' Cameron went on as she grabbed the book out of her bag. 'There are pictures too.'

'Why did you give her that book?' Sara asked as she watched Cameron take her seat and burying herself in the book at the kitchen table without giving both of them another look. She had to admit that she felt relieved that both of them hadn't done anything to each other in that way.

'Because your method didn't work.' John snapped. _If she would have just explained things to Cameron he wouldn't have felt like such a fool this afternoon._

John felt really angry with his mother. That he had problems with talking about sex was logical: he was a teenager! That he HATED hearing his mother talking about sex was logical too. That his mother didn't want to tell Cameron what it was annoyed him. He walked over to Cameron.

'If you have questions about this…' John began in an angry and hard voice as he put his finger on the page of the book. 'Then ask her.' He said as he looked at his mother with a look of revenge in his eyes. He looked at Cameron again. 'Ask her, and not me because she had a baby and I didn't just fall out of the sky so she knows how it works and she has done it all...'

'John!' Sara warned angrily.

'She is the expert, so don't ask ME yes?' He repeated as he had his finger pointed at his mother.

'Yes. Because you say so.'

He walked away angrily.

--------------------

Hope you liked it! Please review!


End file.
